Firefly
by Relena Joy Peacecraft
Summary: songfic to A*Teens song Firefly, Relena waits for Heero's return.


Yahoo! Groups : lovereflection Messages :Message 5142 of 16398 

[][1]

[Groups Home][1] -[Yahoo!][2] -[Account Info][3] -[Help][4]

[][5]

**Welcome, weyrwomanlessa2003** ([weyrwomanlessa2003** · **relenajoypeacecraft@hotmail.com][6])  [Start a Group][7] - [**My Groups**][8] - [My Preferences][9] - [Sign Out][10]

**lovereflection** · Heero and Relena Love Reflection 
** Group Member [ [Edit My Membership][11] ] **

[ ][12]

[Home][13]

[**Messages**][14]

[Post][15]

[Chat][16]

[Files][17]

[Photos][18]

[Bookmarks][19]

[Database][20]

[Polls][21]

[Members][22]

[Calendar][23]

[Promote][24]

= Owner 

= Moderator 

= Online   
  


**Messages** ** [ Messages Help ][25] **

[Reply][26] | [Forward][27] | [View Source][28] | [Unwrap Lines][29] | [Delete][30]

Message 5142 of 16398 | [**Previous**][31] | [**Next**][32] [ Up Thread ] 
[Message Index][33]
Msg # 

**From:** "Relena Joy Peacecraft" [relenajoypeacecraft@h...][34]  
**Date:** Tue Jul 3, 2001 4:20 pm  
**Subject:** [songfic] Firefly  
  

    
    
    Okay this is my very first fic, so it may not be very good. I heard Firefly
    by A*Teens and I just had to right a fic to it. I love this song, and i
    realized it is a perfect Heero and Relena song. I really hope you guys like
    this. You have to hear the song to understand it, but it is a great song.
    I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
    I don't own Gundam Wing or Firefly by A*Teens.
    Warnings: There are none
    Firefly
    By: Relena Joy Peacecraft
    Fly firefly
    Relena sat on her balcony, her eyes were fixated on something outside. To
    one who never pays attention to nature's wonders, that person would think
    that Relena was in a daydream. Yet in all reality Relena was watching the
    fireflies light up the darkened night. As she watched the fireflies it
    reminded he of the one person who lit up her life. Heero only had to walk
    in the room, and her darkened life would light up. But, ever since she told
    him to go she was in a totally dark night. Day was night, and night was
    night. All she could do was think about Heero, and watchingthe fireflies
    made her remember the way he lit up her life. Right now watching these
    fireflies reminded her of how she told Heero to go. Heero had said that he
    didn't want ot be her bodygaurd anymore, and that he wanted to go back to L1
    to pursue a normal life. Of course Relena got angry and told him to go, but
    she didn't mean for him to leave without saying good-bye. She just wished
    that he would forget the whole thing, and come back. Maybe if she whispered
    a prayer with his name on it he would come back. "Heero come back, my life
    needs to be light up again. Heero forgive me for what I said," Relena
    prayed. 'Heero, I didn't mean for you to get mad, and leave,' Relena
    thought. Just thinking that Heero would never forgive her made her cry.
    When I said go I never meant away
    You ought to know the freaky games we play
    could you forgive and learn how to forget
    hear me as I'm calling out your name
    Firefly come back to me
    make the night as bright as day
    I'll be looking out for you
    tell me that your lonely too
    firefly come lead me on
    follow you into the sun
    that's the way it ought to be
    When she had stopped crying she remembered how close they had gotten. They
    were really close friends, they were as close as honey to a bee, and Heero
    actually told her about his life before and after the war. The one thing
    she remembered the most was the day before he left her life.
    ~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~
    Heero and Relena were walking through the palace's gardens. They were
    talking about Relena's family, and what she remembered about them. All of a
    sudden, Relena ran into the maze. She liked it when Heero chased after her.
    Heero knew Relena well enough to know that she was playing. Relena ran
    from Heero, she ran to the center of the maze. After she heard Heero's she
    ran out the other exit of the maze. She ran until she got to her favorite
    place. It was the beach that she walked on every night. She heard Heero
    walk up behind her, but she was too entranced by the sight before her. The
    sun was setting, and it was the most wonderful, and beautiful sight she had
    ever seen. It was a beautiful red with pink mixed in. Ohh how she loved
    the sunset, but she loved this one because she was watching it with Heero.
    Relena leanedback into Heero, and Heero wrapped his arms around her, and
    they enjoyed the moment. Heero leaned forward and whispered in her ear.
    "This sunset is beautiful, but you are the most beautiful thing in the
    world. You are a rare beauty and, very special to me." Relena's eyes
    widened, and her heart soared with joy. She turned around and looked and
    him. In his eyes she saw that he told the truth, and the love he had for
    her. Relena continued to look into his eyes until she felt his lips on
    hers.
    ~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~
    That was her first kiss, but that day was five months ago. She needed him
    to inderstand why she said what she said. Five months without him made her
    lonely.
    You and me
    we shared a mistery
    we were so close
    like honey to the bee
    And if you tell me how to make you understand
    I'm minor in a major kinda way
    Firefly come back to me
    make the night as bright as day
    I'll be looking out for you
    tell me that your lonely too
    firefly come lead me on
    follow you into the sun
    that's the way it ought to be
    firefly come back to me
    Her need for him grew everynight, and the desire for her to see him again
    grew. She wanted him to come back, and play with her desire. She loved him
    and knew he loved her too, but she just did not understand why her left her
    alone. after all this time she realized that she couldn't wait another night
    without him near her. She wanted him to lead her through the hard times,
    and help her through life. Most off all she wanted the light he created in
    her life back. Relena decided none of thins would happen. She stood up and
    turned around to go to her room. She started to walk but stopped when she
    saw a figure in the dark doorway. The figure was the one she prayed for,
    and hoped to see. She just stood there not believing what she saw. That is
    until Heero spoke up.
    "Relena, I'm sorry for leaving," Heero said
    "Why did you leave me if you loved me?" Relena asked
    "I was afraid of the emotions. I didn't understand them, but now I do.
    After I left I realized I needed you, but I didn't want to admit it. My
    desire to hold ypu grew more and more over the past five months. Please,
    Relena, forgive me for what I did," Heero pleaded.
    "Heero, of course I'll forgive you. Your my life, I love you."
    "I love you, too."
    Heero kissed Relena, it was a kiss of true love. After the kiss Heero held
    Relena, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. They stayed that way until
    days first rays were visable. Relena was happy bacause she got her firefly
    back, and her darkened life would never be dark again.
    Fly firefly through the sky
    come and play with my desire
    don't be long don't ask why
    I can't wait another night
    Fly firefly through the sky
    wait another night
    don't be long
    Fire fire firefly
    Firefly come back to me
    make the night as bright as day
    I'll be looking out for you
    tell me that your lonely too
    firefly come leade me on
    follow you into the sun-oh oh
    that's the way it ought to be
    firefly come back
    Firefly
    Firefly come back to me
    make the night as bright as day
    I'll be looking out for you
    tell me that your lonely too
    firefly come leade me on-please come back and lead me on
    follow you into the sun-that's the way
    that's that way it out to be
    firefly come back to me
    _________________________________________________________________
    Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at [http://explorer.msn.com][35]
    

  


**Replies** **Author** **Date**

5143 
[Re: [songfic] Firefly][32]
Mina Anio 
Tue 7/3/2001

5151 
[Re: [songfic] Firefly][36]
[war_dove@g...][37]
Tue 7/3/2001

5162 
[Re: [songfic] Firefly][38]
Sally Dobbins 
Tue 7/3/2001

Message 5142 of 16398 | [**Previous**][31] | [**Next**][32] [ Up Thread ] 
[Message Index][33]
Msg # 

[Reply][26] | [Forward][27] | [View Source][28] | [Unwrap Lines][29] | [Delete][30]

Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
[Privacy Policy][39] - [Terms of Service][40] - [Guidelines][41] - [Help][4]  


   [1]: /
   [2]: http://www.yahoo.com
   [3]: http://login.yahoo.com/config/eval_profile?.intl=us&.done=http://groups.yahoo.com
   [4]: http://help.yahoo.com/help/groups/
   [5]: http://rd.yahoo.com/M=210421.1506225.3076427.2/D=egroupweb/S=1705652197:N/A=551014/?http://www.debticated.com
   [6]: /group/lovereflection/subs
   [7]: /start
   [8]: /mygroups
   [9]: /myprefs
   [10]: http://login.yahoo.com/config?logout=1&.intl=us&.src=ygrp&.done=http://groups.yahoo.com
   [11]: /group/lovereflection/join
   [12]: http://groups.yahoo.com/local/news.html
   [13]: /group/lovereflection
   [14]: /group/lovereflection/messages
   [15]: /group/lovereflection/post
   [16]: /group/lovereflection/chat
   [17]: /group/lovereflection/files
   [18]: http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/lovereflection/lst
   [19]: /group/lovereflection/links
   [20]: /group/lovereflection/database
   [21]: /group/lovereflection/polls
   [22]: /group/lovereflection/members
   [23]: /group/lovereflection/calendar
   [24]: /group/lovereflection/promote
   [25]: http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/groups/messages
   [26]: /group/lovereflection/post?act=reply&messageNum=5142
   [27]: /group/lovereflection/post?act=forward&messageNum=5142
   [28]: /group/lovereflection/message/5142?source=1
   [29]: /group/lovereflection/message/5142?unwrap=1
   [30]: /group/lovereflection/message/5142?delete=confirm
   [31]: /group/lovereflection/message/5141
   [32]: /group/lovereflection/message/5143
   [33]: /group/lovereflection/messages/5142
   [34]: /group/lovereflection/post?protectID=194056235056078031042149164176130253098248234136234060074045130091004142020105181098201196026
   [35]: http://explorer.msn.com
   [36]: /group/lovereflection/message/5151
   [37]: /group/lovereflection/post?protectID=125166091012248190215038203108166016134026105241167195182242025050210076017025058140187
   [38]: /group/lovereflection/message/5162
   [39]: http://privacy.yahoo.com/privacy/us/
   [40]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/
   [41]: http://groups.yahoo.com/local/guidelines.html



End file.
